Just Another Cliche, Fluffy Story
by OliveInk
Summary: Oneshot, Yes, it's another cliche, fluffy story about my favorite pairing: Neji x Tenten. A little angsty, but not too much. Hope you like it! Rated T for language.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

-Okay, I just found this story randomly; apparently I started this a long time ago, but totally forgot about it. Also, I've been having serious writers block, I can't think of anything. If you guys have any ideas for my other stories, send me a message. I HATE WRITERS BLOCK! Anyway, hope you like the story.

……

It's been 7 years, and the whole gang (Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, ext…) are now either 17 or 18. By this point Tenten has gotten close to as strong as Neji, but for some reason, she can't tell the young Hyuga prodigy how she really feels.

"Tenten! Hello? Are we going to spar or what?" Neji asked._ **Why is she acting like this?**_

Tenten shook her head a little.

"Oh, sorry Neji." She went into a fighting stance and they began. Five hours later, Neji finally pinned her to the ground. Tenten winced inwardly, but refused to let Neji see this. Suddenly she realized that she was just centimeters from his face. She tried to quell the butterflies in her stomach at the thought of being this close.

_I'm so close, I could probably just**…**_ slowly she leaned forward. Neji's eyes widened in surprise.

**_What is she doing? _**Heat pulsed through his body. **_Damn it! What the hell is going on! _**Neji pulled away forcefully, his cheeks red.

"Oh my god! Neji I am soooo sorry! I don't know what came over me!"_ Damn, I probably just freaked him out. _

"I think… um…" Neji started.

"I must be getting tired," Tenten supplied, "I'm not thinking straight. Maybe we should stop."

A short while later, Tenten was at home, sobbing into her pillow. She looked around at the lonely apartment. She'd been living like that since she had out grown a nanny, her parents had died when she was only six, but she told everyone that they were just busy in other countries. In truth, she was filthy rich, but lived prudently, careful not to over spend.

_I always thought Neji liked me, at least a little bit, obviously I was wrong. _

Little did Tenten know, Neji was thinking about her as well.

At the huge Hyuga manor, Neji was pacing his room. **_What happened earlier? Did she seriously mean to kiss me? And what was that feeling I felt? Damn hormones. I hardly noticed, but she has developed well, nice curves in all the right places and… Damn it! No way, I don't feel like this about her, not her! Stupid hormones!_**

"U-um Neji?" his thoughts were interrupted by an innocent and quiet voice. He looked up to find Hinata, his cousin from the main house, staring at him worriedly. He couldn't help but smile at her. Until a few years ago, he used to hate her, but over the years he had changed. He had grown to love her (family way).

"Yes Hinata, what is it?"

"Father, I m-mean H-Hiashi-sama wants to see you." Neji groaned, as if he didn't have enough to think about.

"Alright, I'll be right down."

"Sir? You wanted to see me?" Neji addressed his Uncle, the head of the Hyuga clan.

"Neji, you are eighteen now, and need to find a wife." Neji felt his thoughts drift to Tenten. **_No! Not Tenten! I can't think like that!_**

"You'll need to find someone, or, if you haven't, I will find someone for you. That is all, you can leave now."

Neji walked out into the night, needing some air. He unconsciously found himself at Tenten's house, and he noticed that the light was still on. **_That's odd, it's really late, what could she be doing still up?_**

He wandered over to the window and looked in. Tenten was poring over some documents. Using his Byukagan, he got a better look at the papers. **_Taxes? Why would she have to do taxes? I know she doesn't have the most reliable parents, but really, they should at least do the taxes for her._**

Before he really knew what he was doing, he started walking up to her house (small house, no larger than an average one floor apartment). He knocked on the door, not quite sure what he was doing. Inside the house, Tenten was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. _What the hell? Who could that be?_

"Just a minute!" she called. Carefully fixing her hair, which for once was down (she doesn't really care what she looks like, but she doesn't want to seem like a slob), and straightening her nightgown (to give you an idea, the nightgown is forest green with lighter green lace at the top and a slit up the right leg that comes up to mid thigh) she went to open the door. Tenten almost fell backwards when she saw who was at the door. Likewise Neji almost passed out when he saw what Tenten looked like.

_**OMG! I didn't know Tenten could look hot! Oh man, I mean she was always beautiful, but this? I wonder what she looks like with out the nightgown… shit! NO! Not Tenten! She's my best friend!**_

"Neji? What are you doing here?**_"_**

"I… u-um…" he could feel the heat rising to his face. **_How can she look so calm?_**

"Um, would you…like to come in?"

"Sure." Neji quickly replaced his stoic mask and walked in. Neji noted proudly that her room was very clean. **_She'd make a great wife…SHIT! STOP THAT! She's your teammate you idiot, a relationship would make us inefficient with missions. Not to mention she probably doesn't feel this way. _**

Tenten stared at Neji as he shook his head angrily.

"Um, Neji? You okay? You look upset about something." Neji snapped out of his reverie and stared back at her.

"What? Oh, my Uncle just…never mind, it's nothing. I'm sorry I intruded." Neji turned but Tenten's deceptively strong hand held him back.

"Neji, you're my friend! If you can't talk to me, who can you talk to?" Neji sighed in defeat. **_See, she's my 'friend!' That's all she sees me as. _**Tenten was scrutinizing Neji as he lost himself in his thoughts again. "How about some tea?" Neji gratefully nodded and the two entered the kitchen.

Neji watched Tenten as she moved deftly around the kitchen. She pulled out two mugs, a teapot, tealeaves, and some cinnamon. She filled the teapot with water and set it to boil. Then she turned and began to crush the tea leaves and cinnamon. After a while she turned to look at Neji again.

"Alright, Neji, what's wrong?" Neji sighed again; it was pointless to lie, after training with him for 7 years Tenten could read him like a book.

"My uncle said I have to get married." Tenten practically choked. She knew Neji was blunt but that was ridiculous. "Did you hear me?"

"What? Oh, yeah…wow, he really said that?"

"Yes. He says I have to find a wife or he'll find one for me." As Neji said this he watched Tenten carefully for any emotion. Mostly she just looked shocked, but maybe…

_Ugg, get a grip Tenten! You're going to embarrass yourself again! _

"So, what are you going to do? You can't let him choose your wife for you!"

"Well, I have a girl in mind, but I don't know how she'd feel about it. Actually, I don't even know if she likes me that way." Neji let his head slip down and hit the table. As he let his head lay there Tenten gently place his tea besides him. Looking up at her, Neji's heart skipped a beat as she offered him a kind, sympathetic smile.

"Hey, don't worry Neji; I'm sure she'll say yes!" _Damn it! He likes someone!_

Neji looked around the small apartment. It was very neat, and cozy, it practically screamed Tenten. The walls were painted soft, dark, earthy colors and the occasional sharp and dangerous weapon only added to the Tenten-ness of the room. Neji decided he'd have to come over here more often, but something was confusing him.

"Tenten, your apartment is really small." Tenten scowled in annoyance. _Some gratitude! He shows up at my house, in the middle of the night, and completely randomly, and what does he do? He insults my house! I LOVE MY HOUSE!_

"Thanks Neji, that's really nice for the person who took you in in the middle of the night and made you tea." Tenten replied sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that isn't this a little small for three people?"

"Three people? What do you mean?" **_What does she mean "what do you mean?" Did she forget she has parents?_**

"Umm, Tenten, your parents?" _Shit…not exactly the smoothest thing I've done today._

"Oh, they're away all the time so I…moved to a smaller house, that's all!" Tenten's eyes shot to the corner of the room, just above Neji's head.

"Tenten, you do realize you're a terrible liar, right?" Neji scrutinized her quietly. Her face fell, and her eyes shone with pent up tears.

"My parents died years ago." She responded in a deadpan voice. Neji shivered at the lack of emotion. "I haven't had a real family since I was about six." Neji's eyes widened in shock for a second before they softened and he allowed a small smile to grace his face.

"You've been keeping that from us this whole time?" Tenten didn't look up from the floor where little droplets of water were staining her clean carpet. She hardly managed a "mhmm" before her shoulders slumped and her body began to shake with the tears.

"Tenten, would you do me a favor?" Neji asked quietly, "You see, I need to find someone that would be willing to suffer me as their husband…" at this a soft sob escaped her lips and she mentally cursed herself for being so weak, "…and I was hoping you would join me and my messed up family." Tenten's head snapped up.

"M-Me, you w-w-want to m-marry me?" She asked, her wide eyes staring into his in disbelief. Neji smirked his trademark smirk.

"Who else? After all, the reason I'm trying to find someone to marry is so that I don't have to marry someone I don't love, right?" Tenten's head was spinning. Neji, Hyuga Neji, had just said he loved her, and asked her to marry him. Suddenly Tenten's brain decided to work, as she jumped on him.

"Neji, you're an idiot." He looked at her questioningly, "I told you she'd say yes!"

……

A/N: Wow, that was fluffier than a jet-puffed marshmallow…mmm, marshmallows! Well, hope you liked it. Review if you can.


End file.
